thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rosie
CGI (ab S21)=250px |-|CGI (S17-DgR)=250px |-|CGI (S13-S17)=250px |-|Modell=250px Rosie *'Nummer': 37 (ab Staffel 21) *'Baureihe': SR USA *'Designer': Howard G. Hill *'Bauer': Vulcan Iron Works oder H. K. Porter, Inc. *'Baujahr': 1942 oder 1943 *'Achsfolge': 0-6-0T *'Höchstgeschwindigkeit': 35 mph / 56 kmh Rosie ist eine Rangierlokomotive, die sich Thomas als großes Vorbild nimmt und ihm am liebsten alles nachmachen würde. Sie wird für Rangierarbeit und für Mischverkehr eingesetzt. Persönlichkeit Rosie ist eine freundliche, respektvolle und hilfsbereite Rangierlokomotive. Sie und Thomas haben gerne Spaß und helfen sich gerne gegenseitig wenn es Arbeit zu tun gilt. Rosie könnte als resoluter, energischer Wildfang, der nie Angst davor hat hart zu arbeiten durchgehen. Seit Staffel 21 sie Rosie etwas ruhiger und reifer. Wenn jemand gemein zu ihr ist, nimmt sie es nicht zu persönlich und steckt jemand anders in Schwierigkeiten, sorgt sie sich um diesen. Basis Rosie ist eine SR USA Klasse 0-6-0T. Fünfzehn davon wurden insgesamt gebaut und arbeiten im Hafen. Datei:Rosie'sbasis.jpg Bemalung Rosie war lavandelfarbend mit grauen Flächen auf Heizkessel und Führerhaus. Außerdem waren Streifen und Räder rot. Seit Staffel 21 ist Rosie kirschrot mit goldenen und grauen Streifen. „NWR" steht auf ihren Tanks und die Nummer „37" an ihrem Kohlebunker. Auftritte TV-Serie * Staffel 10 - Thomas und die Geburtstagsgeschenke * Staffel 11 - Hector, der Schreckliche, Thomas setzt die Segel und Thomas und der Ausreißer * Staffel 12 - Übereifrige Rosie * Staffel 13 - Zuhören hilft (Nebenrolle), Plitsch-Platsch-Nass und Der Herr des Kuddel-Muddels (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 14 - James tappt im Dunkeln (Nebenrolle), Diesel ist neidisch, Der Stern von Knapford (Nebenrolle), Thomas und seine Schneemann-Party (Nebenrolle), Thomas in Hektik (Nebenrolle), Vorsicht, Jobi-Holz! (Nebenrolle) und Die Nebelinsel-Party (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 15 - Gordon und Ferdinand (Nebenrolle), Toby und Bash (Nebenrolle), Percys neue Freunde (Nebenrolle), Henrys Spezialkohle (Nebenrolle), Die Winter-Werkstatt-Party (Nebenrolle), Ich häng' an dir und Kevin spielt Dampflok (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 16 - Schnell zur Rettung! (Nebenrolle), Der sprechende Schneemann (Nebenrolle), Bitte lächeln! (Nebenrolle), Hupen und tuten (Nebenrolle), Da platzen einem doch die Puffer! (Nebenrolle), Percy und die Dampforgel (Nebenrolle), Das perfekte Geschenkt für Salty (Redet nicht), Der Sodor-Überraschungstag, Bloß nicht schmutzig werden (Nebenrolle), Miefs Traum (Nebenrolle) und Eine Überraschung für den dicken Kontrolleur (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 17 - Der dampfende Stafford (Nebenrolle), Henrys Held (Nebenrolle), Die Thomas-Methode (Nebenrolle), Percys Glückstag (Nebenrolle), Bill oder Ben? (Nebenrolle), Salty, die Hafenlok (Nebenrolle) und Hiro und die widerspenstigen Waggons (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 18 - Signals Crossed (Nebenrolle), Toad's Adventure (Nebenrolle), Long Lost Friend (Nebenrolle) und Samson zu Ihren Diensten (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 19 - Very Important Sheep (Nebenrolle), The Beast of Sodor (Nebenrolle) und Phillip eilt zur Rettung (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 21 - Hasty Hannah (Nebenrolle), The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Emily in the Middle (Nebenrolle) *Staffel 22 - Rebeccas erster Tag (Redet nicht) und Valentinstag Specials * Die große Entdeckung (Nebenrolle) * Der Held der Schienen (Nebenrolle) * Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel (Nebenrolle) * Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks (Nebenrolle) * Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg (Nebenrolle) * König der Schienen (Nebenrolle) * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks (Nebenrolle) * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz (Nebenrolle) * Das große Rennen (Nebenrolle) * Auf großer Reise * Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie Musik-Videos * Staffel 10 - Navigation und There's Always Something New * Die große Entdeckung - Thomas ist der größte * Staffel 14 - All You Need * Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks - Heute sind wir dran * Staffel 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Staffel 16 - Go, Go Thomas * König der Schienen - Schnaufen und dampfen und Es ist ein ganz besonderer Tag * Staffel 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! und On a Journey Today * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks - Lasst uns tapfer sein! * Staffel 18 - Der Beste-Freunde-Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, Down by the Docks, It's Great to be an Engine und The Whistle Song * Staffel 19 - Lokomotiven-Appell * Auf großer Reise - Ich will nach Haus' (Nebenrolle) * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? Synchronsprecher * Simona Pahl (Deutschland; In den Hörspielen und von Staffel 13 - 16) * Natascha Pavia (Deutschland; ab Auf großer Reise) * Teresa Gallagher (England; Staffel 13 - 16) * Jules de Jongh (Amerika; Staffel 13 - 16) * Nicola Stapleton (Englisch; ab Auf großer Reise) * Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) * Micaela Incitti (Italien) * Justyna Bojczuk (Polen, Staffel 13 - 16) * Aleksandra Radwan (Polen, ab Staffel 21) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Susa Saukko (Finnland) * Lena Meieran (Norwegen; Staffel 13 - 16) * Mildred Barrera (Lateinamerika) * Blanche Ravalec (Frankreich und französisches Kanada) * María Rubio (Spanien) * Elain Llwyd (Wales) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Griechenland) en:Rosie es:Rosie he:רוזי hu:Rosie ja:ロージー pl:Rózia ru:Рози zh:萝丝 Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Rangierlokomotiven Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:0-6-0 Kategorie:TV-Serien Exklusiv Charakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Amerika